Turned
by Jhaylin
Summary: Dilandau has kidnapped Hitomi so in return, Van has kidnapped Dilandau's newest Dragon Slayer, Alexis. Dilandau won't hurt Hitomi while Van has Alexis, but can we say the same thing about Van?
1. Default Chapter

Why was she here again? Oh yeah. Because, apparently, Dilandau had more enemies than she had thought.  
  
Stupid Dilandau and his thirst for blood, she thought, clenching her hand into a fist.It is not my fault that he took their precious HITOMI. Just because he kidnapped her, did not mean that they had to kidnap me. Stupid, fuckin bastards!  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her room. She looked up and Van walked in. She looked away from him.  
  
Probably here to pester me.  
  
'It would be so much easier to us and you if you just told us were Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers are,' he said.  
  
'I already told you. I refuse to tell you anything,' she stubbornly replied, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
'Then at least te...'  
  
'I'm not going to tell you how their guymelufs become invisible.'  
  
'You'll suffer so much at our hands if you don't tell us.'  
  
'Listen. I said it once and I'll say it again. I will not tell you where they are. I won't tell you where Hitomi is and I won't tell you how their guymelufs become invisible. You can kill me for all I care but I won't tell you anything.'  
  
'Fine. But like I said, you will suffer at our hands. We can hurt you till you tell us. You will eventually. You can either just tell me now and we'll release you, or you can sufer and tell us later.'  
  
She glared at him.'I'll tell you all the answers if you can tell me my name,' she said.  
  
Van was at a loss of words. He got up and slowly walked to the door.  
  
'You will suffer a lot,' was all he said before he left and locked her rooms door.  
  
She flipped her light pink hair out of her violet eyes.  
  
Dumbass. In all the time I have been here, they haven't even bothered to ask me my name or anything about me.  
  
She sighed and layed down on her bed, thinking about why she was here. From all the times that she had easedropped on conversations she had found out that Dilandau had kidnapped a girl named Hitomi who was from Earth which they called the Mystic Moon here, and in return, they had kidnapped her. She was also from the Mystic Moon. Her name was Alexis Jensen. She had no idea how she had gotten onto Gaea but she refused to leave. The Hitomi girl also refused to leave. Alexis had been on Gaea for about 6 months while Hitomi had been on it for about 2 years. Anyways, they wanted information from her, that was why they weren't trading her for Hitomi and there was another reason but Van had opened her door and caught her listening in, so they continued their conversation in a different part of the castle.  
  
They must really care about the Hitomi girl. I can tell.  
  
Van entered her room again and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her from her room. She winced in pain as his grip tightened on her bruised arm. He sat her down on a chair in a room that was empty.He glared at her.  
  
Van was standing behind her chair. Her heart was beating very fast from fear of what might happen to her right now and the fear was etched onto her face.  
  
'Well, are you going to tell me what you know?'  
  
Alexis said nothing in response to his question.  
  
Suddenly, Alexis was shoved out of the chair and she fell to the stone floor.She quickly got to her feet, trying to recover from they shove, but she was turned around and pinned to the wall. She was now staring at Van's angry face with her arms pinned to her side, meaning she couldn't defend herself. She still refused to show her fear.  
  
'Tell me where he is! We need Hitomi back and if you don't tell me where they are, Dilandau will probably kill her!' Van yelled.  
  
' If he wanted to kill her so badly, wouldn't he have already killed her? '  
  
' We don't know if she's dead or alive! '  
  
Alexis' wrists were in agonizing pain as Van continued to tighten his grip on them. She still didn't tell him though. He could hurt her as much as he wanted to, but she would say nothing.  
  
' If he already did kill her, he probably would have killed her in front of you,' Alexis reasoned.  
  
This thought seemed to make Van think and he let his guard down. Alexis took this chance to kick him in the stomach. It wasn't a very strong kick but Van was still surprised so it took him a moment to recover. When he did, he realized that Alexis had bolted out. He quickly ran after her but Alexis was much faster than him and plus, she had a head start. But as she was running, she tripped and by the time she got to her feet Van had reached her. He was very angry now, at being caught off guard by a female and at Alexis for trying to get away. He roughly grabbed a clump of her pink hair and tugged her to her dark and gloomy room. He threw her into her bedroom and locked her door.  
  
I guess that means I won't be getting something to eat for a whole week.  
  
Alexis groaned. She was starving right now and without a meal for a whole week, she'd probably die. She laid down in her bed and rubbed her aching head.  
  
Meanwhile, at Dilandau's hideout, he was going crazy!  
  
' Have you still not gotten her back?! '  
  
' Sorry Lord Dilandau but Van knows that we'll try to get Alexis so they have guards everywhere.'  
  
' Well, he wouldn't dare do anything to Alexis as long as we have her,' he jerked his head in the direction of Hitomi who didn't look to bad since Dilandau didn't dare touch her for as long as Van had Alexis.  
  
' Hello?! You have to give me my dinner,' Hitomi said to Dilandau. She also knew that Dilandau wouldn't touch her as long as Van still had this Alexis girl.  
  
Van better not let her escape before he rescues me or else Dilandau will kill me.  
  
Dilandau suppressed the urge to hit her and nodded to one of the Dragon Slayers who reluctantly got up and gave Hitomi her dinner.  
  
Alexis shifted uncomfortably on her rock hard bed as she tried to stay warm but it was very cold outside and her window was jammed and Van refused to fix it for her warmth. She tried to hold her tears back but could not. She missed Dilandau and wanted so badly to be with him and not here.  
  
Van could hear Alexis quietly sobbing above his bedroom but he chose to ignore her even though her sobbing made it almost impossible to get to sleep. Almost everyone else in the castle could hear her too but they also just tried to ignore her. After all, if Dilandau didn't have Hitomi, they would have already killed Alexis. They refused to show mercy to anyone on Dilandau's side, and that included Alexis. Van shifted in his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
When Alexis woke up the next morning, her theory of no meals for a week had been proven when no breakfast was sent to her room. Her stomach made a tiny gurgling sound and she sighed and layed on her unmade bed again.  
  
At Dilandau's hideout, Hitomi was stuffing her face with food. Dilandau was too disgusted by Hitomi to eat anything.  
  
Is it legal for a female to eat that much? Huh? That's exactly what Alexis would have said.  
  
Dilandau's face saddened as he stood up.  
  
Obviously, Hitomi noticed his expression change from nothing to sadness.  
  
' Let's go. We have to find a way to get Alexis back,' he said and the Dragon Slayers all followed him.  
  
Hitomi felt a little guiltiness tugging at her mind. Dilandau loved this Alexis person? But the guiltiness vanished when she realized that Dilandau doesn't love, he kills and she remembered that he had kidnapped her. So she just let the guilt fly away with the wind and continued to stuff her face while Alexis was laying in her bed, starving to death. 


	2. Chapter 2

I suppose that it should be Van feeding Alexis and Dilandau sarving Hitomi, but I wanted to make the story different. I'm creative and don't like doing the same thing as others.And, my grade 7 teacher once told me that don't reveal everything at once. Explain everything as the story progresses and this is only chapter 2 so the story hasn't really progressed so I can't tell you every thing at once. Anyways, here's the next chapter and please reveiw after u read it and tell me wat u think.  
  
'WHAT!?' That was the word that had awoken Hitomi from her sleep. Dilandau was shouting at the Dragon Slayers about something. Hitomi got down on her hands and knees and slowly crawled closer to them so that she could hear what they were saying better.  
  
' I said that the only way that they will give Alexis back to us is if we give the girl back to them,' said one of the Dragon Slayers.  
  
" I refuse to give Van what he wants!'  
  
' If you don't, Falcon will kill you for loosing another Dragon Slayer at the hands of Van. '  
  
' Van doesn't even know that she's a Dragon Slayer!'  
  
' But he knows that she's on our side. Do you really want to loose our only female Dragon Slayer to Van?'  
  
Dilandau was at a loss for words. He sighed and nodded to Chesta. Hitomi, from where she was on the ground, was grinning from ear to ear. She quickly crawled back to her little corner when she heard Dilandau approaching her.  
  
' Get up and follow me,' he said to Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi got to her feet and followed him to Chesta.  
  
' They said to go to Mt. Ujeim and bring the girl. When they have her, they'll give Alexis back. And they said not to come on guymelufs, but on foot,' Chesta told Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau nodded and signaled for them to start the journey right then and there. With that, they started for Mt.Ujeim.  
  
'They've agreed. They are on their way so go get her and we'll leave,' said Allen.  
  
' If they've hurt Hitomi even one bit, I'll kill the girl,' said Van.  
  
' They wouldn't dare hurt her. The girl is one of them. Obviously not a warrior or Dragon Slayer, just look at how scrawny and weak she is, but she is still one of them and I doubt they want one of their own dead.'  
  
' I don't think they care, I mean, they always attack us and end up getting themselves killed,' said Van.  
  
' True, but I just think that they're stupid. Now, go and get her and we'll leave,' said allen and walked towards the front door where some guards were waiting for them. Van raced to Alexis' room and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the door, ignoring her questions until they had started their journey.  
  
' We are going to Mt.Ujeim,' he simply stated.  
  
' Why?' Alexis pushed.  
  
' You'll find out when we get there,' he said and continued walking.  
  
Dilandau, Hitomi, and the Dragon Slayers were already at the mountain and were waiting for Van and company.  
  
Van and company could see Mt.Ujeim up ahead and they quickened their pace but Alexis had a hard time keeping up with them because she was very weak and tired due to lack of food.  
  
Van was at the back of the group to make sure that Alexis didn't try to escape. Without her, they couldn't get Hitomi back. when he looked back to see if she was still there, he realized that she had escaped.  
  
' You guys keep going, I'm going back to get her,' he said to the group, who did as he said and continued walking to the mountain.  
  
As Van was running in the opposite direction, he tripped over something. He got up and looked up to discover Alexis' limp body. He felt her pulse. She was still alive.  
  
Probably collapsed,he thought.  
  
He picked her up and carried her on his back and caught up with the group, explaining that she had probably collapsed.  
  
Pretty soon, they reached the mountain and saw the Dragon Slayers, Dilandau, and Hitomi waiting there.  
  
' Stay out of sight behind the group so that he doesn't try to get the girl back without giving us Hitomi,' Allen whispered to Van.  
  
Van nodded and stayed behind the rest of the group.  
  
' Here, take her,' Dilandau said, releasing his grip on Hitomi's wrist. Hitomi quickly ran over to the group and they all greeted her with hugs. Dilandau was tapping his foot on the ground inpatiently. Allen glanced at him and nodded to Van who walked over to Dilandau, very cautiously, and placed Alexis in his arms. Then they all left.  
  
Dilandau would have sent the Dragon Slayers out to kill them as soon as he got Alexis, but he was too shocked at the sight of Alexis to remember. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She had shed at least twenty pounds, and she was unconscious.  
  
He came back to his senses a few seconds later and was about to tell the Dragon Slayers to go after them, but suddenly got a better idea.  
  
' Lord Dilandau, shouldn't we go after them?' asked Chesta.  
  
" No. I have a better idea,' he said.  
  
The Dragon Slayers waited for him to tell them his better idea and after an excrutiatingly long pause, he told them.  
  
' I'm going to let Alexis heal and get her strength back and let her attack Van,' he looked down at Alexis who looked so fragile. Weak. Vulnerable. " Besides, anger makes a person more aggressive and aggression makes a person stronger. I'm pretty sure that she is angry at Van. Probably even more angry than me. He scarred my face, but he scarred almost her whole body.'  
  
The Dragon Slayers all nodded their approvement. And with that, they all went back to the floating fortress since they didn't have a prisoner to hide with any more.  
  
Alexis slowly woke up, taking a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light. She was in a bed. Not the rock hard one in which she slept in at Van's. It was her own room! She was back! She almost burst into tears of joy to be back, but caught herself and reminded herself that Dragon Slayers don't break down into tears.  
  
Then, she noticed that Dilandau was sitting beside her bed.  
  
' I see that you are awake. How do you feel?' he asked her.  
  
' Apart from having my pride stripped from me by Van, I feel fine. Actually, I feel even better than usual,' she said.  
  
' That's because you've been given a strength serum to return your strength to you,' he said.  
  
Alexis stared at him.' I doubt you're here to ask me how I feel,' she said.  
  
' Your right. I was thinking, that since you are probably angry at Vann...' Alexis nodded her head to indicate that she was still very angry at him,'...I'm going to let you fight Van. Your anger will add to your strength which is already almost equal to that of Van's.'  
  
Alexis' face broke into a smile. ' When can I attack him?'  
  
' Whenever you want,' he said. And after saying that, he got up and left the room.  
  
Alexis was grinning evilly. She was going to make Van sorry he had ever layed a finger on her. She just didn't defend herself because Van wasn't supposed to know that there was a female Dragon Slayer. Now, not only would she defend herself, but kill Van, very painfully.  
  
She chuckled with thoughts in her mind about how she would kill Van, as she dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, plz reveiw and tell me wat u think. PLZ! 


End file.
